123013-Nate-Sami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 00:56 -- 12:56 AA: Hey Nate. How's it going? 12:56 AC: same old 12:57 AC: why? 12:57 AA: Seems like we haven't gotten a chance to talk in a while. 12:58 AC: well 12:58 AC: I'm not a very talkative person 12:58 AC: so there's that 12:58 AA: I know. 12:58 AC: and? 12:58 AC: this has, never been, an issue before 12:59 AA: I guess I've just been worrying about how Jack seems to keep coming after us one by one. Like we might not have that much time left. I mean like....any of us. 12:59 AA: Plus we've all lost so many people, and I guess it's only just now hitting me. 12:59 AC: yep, kinda exciting 12:59 AC: like russian roullette 12:59 AA: Haha. You WOULD be excited by something like that. 01:00 AA: Still. I guess I just want to make sure to spend as much time with everyone as I can. 01:00 AA: Did you know Katie's going to have to leave the team? 01:00 AC: no 01:00 AC: no one, tells me anything 01:01 AA: Yeah, it's something about Doomed Timelines and that stuff the Big Naked Guy was talking about. 01:01 AA: She's gotta take this cog we're after to the other time player's world. 01:01 AA: And I guess we can't go with her for some reason. :( 01:01 AC: oh well 01:01 AC: no point, complaining 01:01 AA: But she said that troll she's dating, Kikate....or is it Kakite? I can never remember. Anyway, he's supposed to come over here to join us. 01:02 AC: FUCK NO 01:02 AA: Hmm? 01:02 AA: Do you not like him? 01:02 AC: I'm not, a fan, of anyone, who thinks, with their 01:02 AC: uhh 01:02 AC: dongle 01:02 -- arcaneArtisan AA snickers. -- 01:03 AA: Well, Katie seems to like him, anyway. 01:03 AC: I wonder, why 01:03 AC: dongle 01:03 -- arcaneArtisan AA snickers again. -- 01:03 AA: Cut it out! That's so juvenile! 01:04 -- arcaneArtisan AA is still giggling though./ -- 01:04 AC: what? 01:04 AA: "Dongle." 01:04 AC: what's so, wrong about, dongles? 01:04 -- arcaneArtisan AA starts giggling uncontrollably now. -- 01:05 -- acquiredCarne AC just looks confused -- 01:06 -- arcaneArtisan AA wipes the tears of laughter from her eyes and continues. -- 01:06 AA: Anyway, I'm sure Katie knows what she's doing. 01:06 AA: I'm sure Kika...Kaki....I'm sure Kitkat is all right. 01:07 AC: I'd wouldn't, be so sure, I don't think, anyone knows what their doing 01:07 AA: Gettin' all philosophical on me, Nate? 01:07 AC: never 01:08 AC: just keeping, my eyes open 01:08 AC: and my ears, to the ground 01:08 AA: Well, I guess that's good then. I'm not so good at that. 01:08 AA: Actually, I found out I need glasses! 01:09 AA: So I'm sure that was the entire problem this entire time, and I've never been even slightly unobservant. 01:09 AC: I guess, looking back, that makes sense 01:09 -- arcaneArtisan AA is smiling in a way that implies she does not expect this excuse to hold water. -- 01:10 AC: hmm 01:10 AC: you're, good with people, right? 01:10 AA: I like to think so! 01:12 AC: I'm trying, to figure out, how I should, deal, with my, situation 01:12 AA: What situation is that? 01:12 AC: Beau, hasn't told you? 01:13 AA: I'm....not sure. We've talked about a lot of things lately and... 01:13 -- arcaneArtisan AA blushes a little. -- 01:13 AA: ...I guess I might've been slightly distracted by some of them. 01:13 AC: yeah, that is, why I thought, she'd have, told you 01:14 AA: Maybe she did and it just slipped my mind. If so, I'm sorry about that. But I'll listen now! 01:14 AC: well, it's about, Aura 01:14 -- arcaneArtisan AA nods. -- 01:15 AC: Beau and Doir, seem to think, there's something, between, us 01:15 AA: Oh! And is there? 01:16 AC: I, don't, know 01:16 AA: Oh. I guess I know how that can be. I didn't know how I felt about Beau until she broached the subject. 01:16 AA: Have you told Aura? 01:17 AC: hell no 01:18 AA: Well maybe you should! 01:18 AA: But I guess it's probably scary, and you don't like to talk too much even when it's not something Major like that... 01:18 AC: yeah 01:19 AC: don't like, to talk 01:19 AA: ...okay, how about this--picture yourself on a date with her. It goes well, and you share your first kiss. Does that seem really nice to you, or really weird to you? 01:19 AC: uhh, ok, I guess 01:20 AC: but this is, still the most, preposterous, thing ever 01:21 AA: Does your heart get all worked up when she's around? 01:22 AC: a little, that may just, be my, fight or flight, reaction, pumping adrenaline, throughout my body, though 01:23 AA: Ahaha! But why would your fight or flight reaction kick in just because Aura's there? 01:23 AC: fear, of other, people? 01:23 AA: Hmm. Do you feel that way around me? Or Beau? Or Doir for that matter? 01:24 AA: It's okay, I'm not going to read anything into it if you do. 01:24 -- acquiredCarne AC just gives an angry glare -- 01:25 AC: but, no, I guess, I don't 01:25 AA: Hmm. So it definitely seems like you feel something different for her than you do for us! 01:26 AC: maybe so, but, it doesn't matter 01:26 AA: It doesn't? 01:27 AC: nah, she wouldn't, like me, I'm a cowardly, psychopathic, mentally damaged, asshole 01:28 AA: You're not cowardly! 01:28 -- arcaneArtisan AA smiles and pokes him in the ribs. -- 01:28 AA: Okay, here's what I think: 01:30 AA: You're never going to know how she feels about you until you ask her. And I don't think you're going to know FOR SURE how YOU feel until you ask her, either. 01:30 AC: nope, too scared 01:30 AA: Aura's a nice girl, Nate. Even if she doesn't think of you that way, I know she's not going to make fun of you for how you feel. 01:31 AC: ehh, it'll make, things weird, though 01:31 AA: I don't think it has to. I think that depends on you and Aura. 01:31 AC: weird it is, then 01:31 AA: Hey Nate. 01:32 AC: que? 01:32 AA: If you were out hunting, and you ran across soem REALLY hard to hunt animal. Like....I don't know, a snipe or something. 01:32 AC: oh no, I got tricked, by that one already 01:33 AA: You've got it in your sights, and it turns and you're not sure if it notices you. 01:33 AA: Do you take the shot? Or do you just give up rather than risk scaring it off before you can fire? 01:34 AC: kill an animal, without it knowing, of my presense? I have more honor, than that 01:34 AA: No, no, this one definitely sees you and knows you're there. But it's just as unsure as you are. 01:35 AC: I don't know, I usually hunt, on instinct 01:35 AC: I don't really, like thinking, it hurts 01:35 AA: Hmm. Maybe that's the answer then. 01:36 AA: Stop thinking about this Aura thing, and go on instinct. 01:36 AC: run and hide, got it 01:36 AA: Are you sure that's your instinct talking? And not you overthinking it? ;) 01:36 AC: let this, all blow over 01:37 AC: overthink? me? 01:38 AA: It could happen! Romance stuff is confusing. It makes the brain go all mushy. 01:38 -- arcaneArtisan AA smiles and looks off into the distance for a second. -- 01:38 AC: my brain, has been, mushy, for some time 01:38 AC: skull fracture, does that 01:39 AA: Hehehe. Well fine. If you're sure that's what your instincts tell you and not what the "But, but, but what if...?" gland in your brain messing with you, then that's probably what you should do! 01:41 AC: why, does all, this, shit, have to be, so complicated? 01:42 AA: Hey, at least we're not trolls. 01:42 AA: You think our romance stuff is bad, their stuff is TOTALLY CRAZY. 01:42 AC: crazy how? 01:43 AA: Well for starters, I think they would consider this conversation we just had to be romantic! 01:43 AC: the hell? 01:43 AA: Because they've got some sort of weird Friend Romance thing--it doesn't involve smooches, but it's like a Committed, "You can only have one friend you confide in and talk through their emotional problems" thing! 01:44 AC: why? 01:44 AA: I've got no idea! 01:45 AC: certain individuals, would be, better versed in, handling, different problems 01:45 AA: I was trying to talk Balish through something because he seemed like he was having a hard time, and I was told I was "paleflirting." 01:45 AA: And then Null said I was like, constantly paleflirting with EVERYONE. 01:46 AC: eheheh 01:47 AC: those, crazy trolls, trying to, supress our, human heritage 01:47 AA: And they've got like three other "quadrants" on top of that. 01:47 AA: So yeah. I think we've got it EASY. 01:48 AC: the more, I learn about them, the better I feel, about being, human\ 01:48 AA: Hehehe. 01:50 AA: Most of them seem to be nice once you get to know them. But they definitely make some things WAY more difficult than they need to be. 01:50 AC: heheheh, I've only, talked with, a few, pissed most of, them off 01:51 AA: I think a lot of them just sort of pretend to be pissed off and grumpy. Like Balish always tries to seem grumpy, but he's doing me this huge favor, and it sounds like it's going to be a lot of trouble for him, and he's not even asking for anything in return. 01:52 AC: at this point, the problems of one, affect everyone 01:53 AA: I guess that's true. 01:53 AC: basic survival, keep the herd, strong, you're less, likely to get, picked off 01:54 AC: we've got, to watch, eachother's backs 01:54 AC: which is, why I'm a liability 01:54 AA: Yeah, we do. 01:54 AA: Wait, why would you be a liability? 01:54 AA: You're a great hunter, good at keeping "your ear to the ground." 01:55 AC: coward 01:55 AC: I'd sell anyone, off to survive 01:55 AA: Pfft. I don't think you would. You're better than you think you are. 01:55 AA: You're just sensible about choosing your battles, and so you've got this idea in your head that you're a coward. 01:57 AA: But that's good! We need that. If Doir had thought to ask you before going to face Jack alone, I'll bet he wouldn't have had that thing happen to him. 01:57 AC: no, I'd have, let him go, like I did 01:58 AA: And if Kate and I had been more cautious about that healing magic, I'd... 01:58 AA: ...huh? You talked to Doir before he went? 01:58 AC: no 01:59 AC: I saw him leave, I said nothing 01:59 AA: Did you even know where he was going? 01:59 AC: no 01:59 AA: Well then how were you supposed to know you should stop him? 01:59 AC: but splitting, up is stupid 02:00 AA: Well yeah. I guess that's true. We should always try to stick together. 02:00 -- arcaneArtisan AA sighs. -- 02:00 AC: people who, wander off, die 02:00 AA: But Doir's like a steamroller. Once he gets moving, it can be hard to stop him. 02:00 AC: that's why, I've been, keeping my distance 02:01 AA: So it's understandable why you might not have wanted to say anything. Especially if you didn't know there was immediate danger. 02:01 AC: there's always, fucking danger, everywhere 02:01 AA: But I also know what it's like to blame yourself for these things. I know I probably couldn't have done anything to help, but I still feel like what happened to Dean is my fault for wandering off. 02:02 AC: don't make, this a competition 02:02 AC: I let Jack in, I win 02:03 AA: I'm not! I'm just saying I know why you feel that way. But I don't think either of us are REALLY to blame for any of that stuff. 02:03 AA: I mean how were you supposed to know what Jack was when you let him in? And how were you really going to stop him, even if you had? 02:04 AC: easy, do nothing 02:04 -- arcaneArtisan AA sighs. -- 02:04 AA: At this point I'm not even sure he wouldn't find a way around THAT. 02:05 AA: It's like he's got cheat codes or something. 02:05 AC: probably, can't fight fair, I guess 02:05 AA: Normally I hate cheating in games. But at this point, if I had access to some....I'd totally use them. To stop him from hurting any more of my friends. 02:06 AA: I guess I never realized how much he had hurt you, because it wasn't as dramatic as what he did to Dean, or Doir, or me. 02:06 AC: you? 02:06 AA: Oh, um....nothing. My mind must've been wandering. 02:06 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks away. -- 02:07 AC: fine, more, shit, people, won't tell me, always treating me, like a child 02:07 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks sad. -- 02:08 AA: It's not that. I just....don't want you guys to worry. I'm fine. 02:08 -- arcaneArtisan AA sighs. -- 02:08 AA: Look, he messed with me when I was in that time warp, okay? 02:08 AA: Made me play one of his stupid little games. 02:09 AA: And I guess I "won" in the sense that I stopped him from hurting Katie, but it's kind of hard to call it a win, all things considered. 02:09 AA: More like "Not a total loss." 02:10 AA: But you have to promise not to tell Katie. 02:13 AC: fine, you have my word, a secret to, my grave 02:13 AA: Thanks. She's the real reason I didn't want to tell anyone. I'm afraid if she found out Jack came to mess with me because of her using her powers, she'd blame herself. 02:15 AC: wait, because of, her powers? isn't it, selfish, not to at least, warn everyone else? 02:16 -- arcaneArtisan AA furrows her brows, looking concerned. -- 02:16 AA: Do you think so? 02:17 AA: ...I guess I hadn't even thought about it. But you might be right! 02:17 AA: Oh man, if someone else gets hurt... 02:17 AA: ...yeah, Jack would TOTALLY mess with them. 02:17 -- arcaneArtisan AA facepalms. -- 02:17 AA: Oh man, I've been so STUPID. I'm putting everyone in danger....but I don't want Katie to blame herself, either! 02:20 AC: fucked if you do, fucked if you don't, but I gave, my word, I won't go back on it 02:20 AA: Thanks Nate. But I guess I should tell her myself. 02:20 -- arcaneArtisan AA sighs. -- 02:21 AA: Man, it's going to be way worse now that I've waited too long before telling her, too. Poor Katie... 02:22 AA: Thanks for talking with me, Nate. I think I'm going to go think about how to break the news to Katie. 02:23 AC: probably a, good idea, I guess, I'll keep thinking, about how, to deal with, my problem 02:24 AA: Oh, right, that....well, before I go, I'll just say one last piece of advice on that: 02:24 AA: Stop thinking about it. Just spend more time with her, and do what feels right at the moment. Don't make any decisions until it's actually time to decide about them. 02:24 AA: Just like if you were on a hunt. 02:26 AC: that's, actually good, advice, I'll try that 02:26 AC: see ya 02:26 AA: See ya. -- acquiredCarne AC ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 02:27 --